


Photograph

by ayveehearts



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayveehearts/pseuds/ayveehearts
Summary: Take a photograph and settle downTo endure is not as hard as it looksBetter not to burn those booksYou’re not travelling on a beam of lightPhotograph - Something for KateYour perceptions change after you've lost someone.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a short Taako drabble request; set to a random song off my music library. Nothing very long, but I thought it deserved to be posted here all the same.  
> If you want to request something short in a similar style, hit me up at ayveehearts.tumblr.com! I want to write more for fandoms I like and that's as good an excuse as any.

It takes Taako far too long to stop grasping at the place in his memory where his sister is and expecting nothing to be there. The idea that there is someone who has always been with him doesn’t feel real. Doesn’t feel right. He knows it should, of course he does. He knows it’s right every time he sees his sister smile, every time she wraps her arms around him and they feel like a home he’s been away from for so long. Every time she’s with him is a moment where he can finally let his guard down fully. Where he doesn’t have to censor each of his emotions to mould the way other people look at him.

It’s an unimaginable comfort. Beyond anything Magnus or Merle could have brought before. Without her he’d felt hollow. Unwanted. Sometimes he still feels like that, and it’s the fact that even getting his sister back can’t heal all the little wounds in his heart that makes him shred every letter Lucretia ever writes him.

When he’s alone, he remembers the memories his mind forged out of nothing. Half-starved on the streets, scrounging for copper pieces in the gutter just to afford another spellbook that might get him somewhere better. Alone. Alone and so painfully aware of it, peering in windows for snatches of conversation from people he wished he could have been. He knows the loneliness isn’t his. Not really. He knows that around every bend of thought Lup was there, her presence warm as a blanket around him. But after everything he’s been through with the family he found and lost and found again, all the overwhelming memories all clamouring for attention within his head, it’s a familiar path for his mind to travel.

It reminds him why he can’t forgive those memories ever feeling like his.

“Taako?” Lup says, questioningly, her presence having appeared at his door in the space between one blink and the next. Taako doesn’t let himself react outwardly, but the relief that surges through him is enough to make his eyes prickle.

“Yeah, Lulu?” he says.

“Love you.”

She leaves before he can reply, but she already knows his answer.


End file.
